Star crossed Lovers
by littleworldofhers
Summary: Tina decides to stop herself from indulging into further bitterness after her breakups by coming to New York with her soon-to be- graduates. She meets a star, one literal star whom offered to be the light in her life. The moment she thought she'd finally moved on, her previous light came to his senses and knock on her front door. Does term "Star crossed Lovers" really exist ?
1. Chapter 1

**Starcrossed Lovers**

_Chapter 1 : Under Pressure_

* * *

><p>William McKinley High's hallway was buzzed that afternoon when two glee members passing through, deeply consumed in their conversation.<p>

"I don't know Blainey Days...", frown was deeply carved upon her forehead.

"Oh, come on Tina. It would be fun. I, for once knows it so well that Veterinary Medicine IS NOT your passion. Where is your sense of adventure? Your dream ? Your spirit to embrace your inner Diva?"

"Drowned by self-pity on my failed-attempt of romance...multiple times". Sadness quickly overcame any hint of doubt Tina had before.

"Oh,come on Tee! You only dated twice,If I may say. Artie , and those on-and-off-and-on-and-totally-off with Mike. Things with Mike might've been ugly, and turns you into a complete..er-"

"Bitch ?" offered Tina with a weak smile.

"Goodness no!", this time it was Blaine's dramatic explosion went full-mode on. "You were less sophisticated, yes. But it never makes the less of you. You are one great woman,Asian number one. You will make a man a very happy one someday. But for now, you need to look for him harder"

Blaine embraced her in a warm hug, which made her previous frowning feature slipping into a small smile. Stroking her back while conveying a much needed support to his newly founded bestie.

"Like I've promised, I'll find you a boyfriend. And you know, New York City is a big one. Who knows, maybe you'll find _the one_ there. While figuring out how to let the McKinley High Glee Club Diva, Miss Tina Cohen-Chang to shine for a lifetime."

"Aww, Blainey Days...I really wish that you're not gay right now."

"Oh,come on Tee. You won't settle for me. You will be with Mr. Right on your own".

"You think so?"

"Nope, I believe so !". Tina reached and hug him one more time before they reached her locker.

"Okay then"

"Great! This is your ticket. I've booked a flight for us –you, me, Sam, and Artie to New York on Friday. I hope we'll make it by 8 to _the Callbacks_" grinned Blaine almost boyish-happy.

"What is..._the Callbacks_?"

"Well, it's a place where NYADA students usually hangout at. And Kurt –bless his heart, had insisted us to BE there exactly at 8". Tina couldn't help but giggle at her friend's antics.

* * *

><p>"Listen up Pamela Lansburys, ladies...and gentleman. Tonight must be perfect !" insisted Kurt, trying his best to grab anyone's attention by this point.<p>

And having Santana and Dani made out heavily definitely wasn't helping. In fact, Rachel and Elliott were still watching them with jaw hung. This had irritating Kurt beyond believe. How can he? It was three hours left before the arrival of their beloved friends and their band haven't had any steady song list. What kind of performers who got on stage without song list? It's like soldier without weapon. A martyr, indeed.

"Tana, please stop the face-sucking session. I'm desperate now..."

"Okay Kurt," heaved Santana heavily with eyes kept focusing on her girlfriend's . "What's up?"

"What's up?! Oh my, we're down to three hours,Tana. Or maybe 2 and a half,if only you didn't too engrossed in one of R-rated session of yours" rambling Kurt on and off.

"Okay. First of all Kurt...this is my girlfriend. And we can do whatever the hell we wants. It's not like you're a child or something. So all you can do, is either enjoy the show or scram. Secondly, what's with the fuss? They are our friends. I'd rather enjoy the evening by drinking beer with old pals and actually talks to them"

Rachel by then had already in her right mind and finally joined the conversation. "Yeah, I mean, Blaine and Sam have visited us pretty often too,though. And we knew beforehand that Artie will be attending Brooklyn Film Academy this year. So I guess, we should take it mellow tonight."

"No. You guys don't understand. The thing is, Blaine called beforehand. He told me that after weeks of pleading and convincing, he actually did make Tina agreed to come with them."

"Oh yay! Tina! The more,the merrier" cheered Rachel while clapping like some circus seal.

"So Tina had finally left her little bubble of misery?" asked Santana.

"Not quite yet,according to Blaine. But she might've , if during her stay here she's somehow got an enlightenment to be back on her acting dream. Rather than that medical veterenarian college she got accepted to"

"Wait, who's ...Tina?" asked Dani trying her best on catching up with the conversation.

"Tina Cohen-Chang. She's in one of the my high school photos I've shown you,hun. Asian. Lots of neon highlight. Weird fashion sense" answered Santana.

"Well, If I may informed you Miss Lopez, Tina had a quite different changes in fashion nowadays. I'd say, she's like our generation's Versace. Anyhow, she's also the Prom Queen of this year in McKinley high" retort Rachel.

"Hey,how come I'm the only one who'd never seen any of your High School photos?" protested Elliott.

"Seriously, Elli?" cut Kurt. Which received a shrug from the man himself.

"Okay, moveover... I need a great performance people. While keeping our guests entertained"

"Well, I can't Kurt," said Dani. "I've got shift"

"Aww, damn babe..."

"Sorry Tana"

"Okay, now we are officially screwed. No Dani, no Pamela Lansbury" cursed Kurt quietly. It was utter silence for a moment there. They understood how this must've bummed Kurt out. Kurt is the _Kiki-maker_. It took only one simple thing such as confetti or napkins to burn his passion over party. Not to mention, the entertainment plan.

"Or not. How about, I'm offering an assistance" smirked the striking young man named Elliot.

"Okay, we're all ears Elli". Oh,there's hope !

"Well, how about Starchild makes his appearance on stage? I mean, you guys only need a performance to knock a girl off her socks,right? I can do that. While you guys enjoys your evening, I'll put up some sickening edgy numbers"

"and they are..?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking of...David Bowie"

"Ohh,you're so in, Elliott !," squaled Rachel. "But what the catch,though?"

Elliott easily shrugged it off. "Nah, I just need my starchild time. Beside, if it works out, I might hold it on you guys as a favor".

"Okay,kid. You've got yourself a deal", Kurt patted him on his shoulder. "Please impress us"

* * *

><p>The flight from Lima,Ohio to New York was quite good. Actually, Tina has enjoyed it a little too much. This was her first time going outside the state beside of the choir competition or those trips she did in order to mend her previous relationship with Mike Chang.<p>

Michael Robert Chang Jr.

Oh, how his name keeps giving her butterfly on her stomach. After the Grease musical, he had come to her and actually says that they were too hasty on ending their relationship. After much, much, much further talking, both of them agreed to be in a long-distance relationship. He would ocassionally showed up at Lima, and she would drive to Chicago every so often. But,things got strained again. Mike went home less and less, giving her excuses such as dance practice, recitals, projects,and stuff. And then the phone call got lessened too. To be honest, at that point Tina was totally freaked out. She would snapped at school and venting it by doing some un-cool things toward her also drove to Chicago a lot often,but got turned down more than one-two occassion. Because Mike was busy with college, and she, well...just a high school sweetheart at home. She tried to endure, but weeks before New Year Mike had decided to drop off the bomb. They were done. For good now. And the reason was most likely because she wasn't Asian enough.

'Asian my ass!' cursed Tina in her inner thought.

'I bet he got some on the side,by then. I mean, these are professional dancer girls ! He had to be gay to not being tempted. See Tee? This is what you've got if you keep hanging onto that guy. Brave up,girl! You had to move on...and Blaine was right. This is New York city. The city of hope. You'll be doing just fine'

She tried to look on her right,where Blaine had dozed off by her shoulder. And by the far left, there were Sam and Artie. 'Yep,you are among friends. You have nothing to be scared of'.

* * *

><p>Travelling around busy New York City had been suprisingly undifficult at all. Well, with Artie in tow, they couldn't actually use their usual route which includes stairs of New York subway station. But the buses were decent, and they only need 1,5 hours to reach <em>The Callbacks<em>.

"Here we are guys, New York City", said amused Artie.

"Yeah, New York...". Tina went to NY once, for the National Choir Competition with their infamous glee club. But there was something in a way that makes her trip this time is...different. She didn't know how, but she knew. She knew she'd be thankful to Blaine. Tina took three deep breaths into the evening sky of New York. Yes, it was January and it was probably freezing to be outdoor. But somehow,the four Ohio teenagers didn't care.

"How about we're going in? The others must've been anxious to meet us", Sam patted on her shoulder with his warm bare hand.

"Yeah,sure"

"Ladies, first..."

By the second she entered the little bar, she knew she owe more than just a thank to Blaine. Here they are, her old friends from the very beginning of their little glee club stood in the middle of room with a few unknown faces yelling "Welcome to New York !" at the top of their lungs. Tina didn't know whether it was the confetti caught in her eyes accidently or she was being emotionally touched that her eyes started to glisten.

"Aw,aw..there little Asian, I thought you're done bawling", Santana went over and hug Tina warmly. Such a gesture brought a small smile in between her attempt to hug Santana back while erasing any evidence of those sudden tears.

"Shut up,Tana."

"Yeah,yeah..I miss you too" smirked the dark haired beaux.

Everybody were greeting, cheering , and hugging warmly. It took another will power for Tina to avoid any indication of possible-sudden burst when Rachel went over and hug her in a very Berry mode.

"Oh Tina, I've missed you. I've missed talking to you about...reality",said her while still in embrace. Deep inside, Tina knew what this is about.

"Rach, I'm very sorry...about Finn. I thought you need to know"

"Yeah, you don't need to. I know". Rachel lifted her head to look at Tina's face. "I've stopped sorrying, Tina. I am moving on, now. I guess...that's what he would want for us to do right?"

Such positivism brought back Tina's smile.

"Yeah, I believe so, Rach. By the way though, who manage all of ... _these_?"

"Looking for _the maestro of a Kiki_ ?", suddenly out of nowhere Kurt appeared. Apparently while holding hand with his amazing fiancee.

" Oh Kurt!" squealed Tina while hugging him. "This is so awesome !"

"Awesome miss Cohen-Chang? Oh,you see nothing yet"

"What do yo-"

All of the sudden, the bar engulfed into a total blackout. A few gasp was heard here and there. Including from Sam. Yeah, he's such a baby...but really? Blackout in NYC? Ten seconds later, the smoke machine went on and rhythmic bass sounded out of nowhere in steady tempo. By then, a few cheers were heard echoing in the bar.

"Starchild ! Starchild! Starchild!" cheered them.

As if it were cued, spotlight went on toward the stage and shining its way toward one handsome young man in the most _peculiar_ suit Tina ever witnessed in her entire life. Yeah, only if Johnny Depp's movies doesn't get included into the equation. He stood there, holding the microphone as if his life depends on it while the bass keeps strumming it. Tina knew this song. Hell, anybody epic should've known the song. It was legend. And when the said boy opened his eyes along him singing the first verse, Tina was pretty much dazed...

"**Pressure ! Pushing down on me, pressing down on you, no man ask for.."**

_Wow_

* * *

><p>Pair of the most dazzling deep chocolate eyes he'd ever seen in his life, that's what Elliott Gilbert've stared at right when he opened his eyes. Like a fate, his eyes caught hers in the middle of the crowds. She, the black haired maiden with the smile that could literally brightened the room. Hell, that smile had set him on fire. Oh how he wants it so badly to come over and talk to her, but Starchild is on stage ! Like what Freddie would say : The show must go on.<p>

'_Damn, I'd better be good'_ scorned Elliott to himself.

"**Under pressure! That burns a building down, splits a family in two. Puts people on streets.."**

He witnessed Kurt flung his flamboyant arm around her shoulder. And she seemed to don't mind it. So there could be two explanation, either he's dating him or he had known her. Well, since Kurt's gay, so it means she befriended him. Elliott's mind did his own jumping jack at the thought itself.

"**It's the terror of knowing what this world is about,**

**Watching some good friends screaming...'Let me out!'**

**Pray for tomorrow –gets me higher**

**Pressure on people-people..on streets"**

Remember that chandelier swung he did for the Pamela Lansbury's audition. Yep, it wasn't necessary to do such act for this song. But in order to woo the lady's heart, he did it anyway. Which caused a huge uproar from the bar's regulars.

"How the hell there's a chandelier hung on a bar's ceiling?" retort Santana .

But the gig went on anyway. Now multi-colored lights basked every move that The Starchild busts out there on the stage. And the young Asian girl from Ohio couldn't be more amazed.

"**Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking.**

**Can't we give ourselves one more chance?**

**Why can't we give love give love give love give love**

**Give love give love give love give love give love"**

"umm, Kurt...is he some kind of...umm,celebrity ?" asked Tina timidly in the middle of crowds.

" Who? oh..OH! You mean starchild ?", Tina answered by nods. "Oh yeah, well kind of. He's in Pamela Lansbury, though. My band. We have gigs every now and then. And I'd say we're pretty famous around here. So yeah..he's a celebrity. Local celebrity at it"

"Oh...", her heart sunk. Damn it. So he IS popular. Just her luck. Why should a wallflower like her always get interested to- " ". _What,wait? Interested?_

"**And loves dares you to change our way, of caring about ourselves.**

**This is our last dance, this is our last dance**

**This is ourselves...Under pressure !"**

Huge cheers roared from the core of _The Callbacks_. Elliott did his bow to the curtain calls while basking in it. He was throughly satisfied. . . He believed the lady would be so awestruck to leave the bar right away. So,he'd have plenty of time to...well,court her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, OUR STARCHILD !" yelled Kurt on top of his lungs, which followed by thuderous claps all around. Getting off the stage, Elliott made his way toward Kurt's. Or to be exact, Kurt's lady friend of whom stood in between Kurt and Blaine.

'_Okay Tina. Stop hyperventilating. God, you're such a groupie!' _scolded Tina's inner-self .

Yes' she's giddy. But she thought she's done being the old Tina. She needed to be the confident Tina.

But her will got crumbled away the moment he stood right in front of her. Staring intently from those grayish blue into her chocolate ones.

She found it VERY hard to breath right now.

'_Oh, don't let him smile. Please God, please'_

He smiled anyway. Damn.

" Hi !"

* * *

><p><em>p.s: Glee isn't mine,though...teehee<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Crossed Lovers**

_Chapter 2: Supermassive Black Hole_

_**Thank you for the reviews and the favorites ! It's been a much needed motivation after being in such a long hiatus from writing any fanfic. You see, I do also ship Tina-Mike. But the occurence of Elliott a.k.a Starchild really stole my attention. I didn't see any pairing of our favorable Tee and the said Starchild, so I thought "Hey, why not?". **_

_**But truthfully, I haven't decide any endings though...It may be Tina-Mike or Tina-Elliott. But I'm trying to stay in "Star Crossed Lovers" term. So, please anticipate my works. And lots of review or constructive criticism will be gladly welcomed**_

_**And yes, I think Tina needs more fanfics too ! Lots of love y'all**_

_**disclaimer: Glee isn't mine...teehee. **_

* * *

><p>"Hi!"<p>

One simple word bounced off Elliott's mouth just like that. Without any further thinking which made the said man mentally kicked himself.

'_Hi? Really ? You just kicked some serious ass up there on the stage and all you can say is Hi?'_. But the effort was paid off when the object of his attention return his smile with much more twinkle in her eyes. _Twinkle eyes_. Oh great, now he was starting to make pet names for pretty stranger.

"Oh Hello. Lemme guess... Starchild ?", asked her. Elliott swore he'd drown into melodious voice of hers. Hers wasn't smokey and rough like Santana's or demanding attention like Ranchel's. The girl's voice was more clear and gives out soothing effect on him.

"Guilty as charged,maam", answered him smoothly. "Hey Kurt, the job's done. Hope it's good enough,though?"

"Good enough ? My, Elliott..you were EPIC! I can't believe you nailed David Bowie's like that. Oh by the way, you've met my fiance..Blaine."

"Yes, I did". _come on,come on Kurt. _He shook Blaine's much too soft hand while praying to God that Kurt understand _the signal_ he's been throwing off.

"And Sam. They were here a few months ago". _Aww,maan...does Kurt's playing with him?_

"Yeah,sure. Hi, Sam." He also shook Sam's hand with many disappointment.

"And Elliot, this is... where is he? HEY ARTIE! Over here! I'm going to introduce you to someone !" yelled Kurt to the kid on wheelchair at the far side of the bar. At this point, Elliott rolled his eyes visibly out of annoyance.

'_Really Kurt? You've gotta be fucking kidding me! There's a beauty right beside you and you CHOSE the OTHER male friend to introduce me to? _

Artie wheeled really quickly, well, as quick as he could while getting through th crowds. Dripping in irritation, Elliott shook his hand and offer one half-heartedly smile.

"And finally, the only lady amongst our Lima travelers here...Miss Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Hi, I'm Tina", smiled her in her best gigawatt grin

"Hi, you know me as Starchild on the stage. But really though, my name is Elliott. Elliott Gilbert". He took her offered hand and kissed the back of her palm briefly. Such gesture caused Tina's face to lit in many different shades of crimson. She looked up only to find the most mesmerizing greyish blue eyes she'd ever seen.

When their eyes were connected, suddenly the world around them was disappeared. It was just him and Tina. The Tina. That one woman he could pint point right away in the crowd. That one woman of whom voice he pretty sure would haunt him from now on. It felt like any dim lights the bar could provided were sucked away. It was empty. It was light. It was eery. The only lights he can see came from her eyes only. And he felt like clinging to them so badly. Afraid if he didn't,then he'd disappear into nothingness too, like other entities at the moment.

"Ahem", Blaine's small cough broke any spell that were binding the two person. Which causing Tina to retreat her hand from his a little too hasty, and he scratched an non existent itch on his neck.

"Sorry to interrupt,guys. But If I didn't mistaken..Tina, weren't you supposed to call your mom as soon as you arrived ?". Tina eyes felt like popping of their sockets.

"Oh my God! Blaine! I completely forgot ! Oh my God...and my cell's died. Oh God, I'm so stupid..."

"Hey,don't be too hard on yourself dear. We have a phone at our apartment. You are welcome to use it" assured Rachel. Oh, bless Rachel Berry's heart.

"Can I? Oh, you're a lifesaver, Rach!", Tina hugged her in relief. "But, I don't wanna interrup this party. I mean...you guys are the life of this event. I can't just-"

"I'll take her" offered a male's voice.

The whole first generation McKinley's glee club members turned their head to see The Starchild a.k.a Elliott raised his hand cooly.

"You...will ?" asked Kurt doubtfully.

"Yeah, I mean..I'm done with the night gig,right? And I'm too tired to party anyway. Just as well as dropping her off to you guys' apartment before heading to mine and hit the sack"

"Yeah...b,but-"

"That'd be perfect !", acclaimed Blaine excitedly. "I'm more at ease If the person who would accompany Tina is a a perfect New Yorkers too. I think it's a great idea,Kurt. But, are you sure though?"

Elliott shrugged it off,like usual. "I'm perfectly sure"

"Yeah he ", snickered Santana with her signature smirk marked on her face.

"Okay then,it's settled" said him again,trying to brush off any mischief comment Santana had in order. " So,Tina...shall we ?". Th question was answered with an excited nods from her.

"Good, ladies first..."

The pair were already by the front porch in a minute or so. Tina held the door open and Elliott went to grab her luggage, after much protest from the female side when Rachel's finally came to her senses.

" Wait a sec, I thought Elliott's apartment is in the other side of the city ?"

"Exactly what I am about to say like three minutes ago !" screeched Kurt really,really frustated.

"Oho, wanky !"

"C-Can we trust him,though?" ,now it was Artie's turn to voice his concern.

"Nah, he's cool man. I've been here before. Crashed at his place a few times. He seems like the rarest specimen of Nice New Yorkers" . Sam patted Artie's back to offer some assurance.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful night. The stars and the moon seemed like blessing their walk toward the apartment tonight. It was almost midnight and the wind of January still too chilled for any residences. Just their luck, there weren't any cabs available. So they had to walk.<p>

"I'm sorry I can't get us any cab" mumbled Elliott under his breath.

"It's okay" shrugged her.

"We can always hop on subs,though?" offered him relentlessly.

She threw him a genuine smile he deserved for being so thoughtful. "No,it's okay. You said it's close from the bar, so why not walk? It's a beautiful night anyway"

"But it's cold tonight..."

"And I can always walk beside you. You won't mind sharing any heat from that broad shoulder of yours,right?" . _Ah,little Tina is such a tease._

It was Elliott's turn to blush, but he cointained it well. Thanks for the night, it helped to hide it a little bit. "Um, yeah..sure". He went and walked side by side to her smaller figure. Unknown to him, Tina's stomach was already filled with giddy fluttery butterflies.

"Hey, you're shivering", he said in matter-of fact voice.

"Yeah...a bit. It's _different_ than Lima". He chuckeled a bit and reaching for her left arm.

"Here, put your left arm around my right one", he gave her instruction while looping the said arms around his.

"You mean, I should hold your arm now? Way to skip the stages of dating...".

This comment of hers brought another wave of blush out of embarrassment struck once more. "No ! I mean, heats under the armpit were always warmer...you, uh- are welcome to...borrow it...-uh"

But she hold his arm anyway. It was slender than her previous _ex_ , but it wasn't any less tough. And it offered a much appreciated warmth. "It's nice. Thanks Elli"

"You're welcome, Twinkle Eyes". _Ah, damn the mouth!_

"Twinkle Eyes? Are you giving me pet names?" asked Tina, incredeously baffled.

"Umm.. No. Ah, Yes, ah..Ahh-...w-well, here's the thing Tina. I..I thought... From the first time I laid eyes on you at the bar, amongst the crowd, well.. uh, I think y-you're pretty. Very pretty." The usually smooth and silent guy suddenly at lost of any words. _Did he just confess to a girl he met a few hours ago that she's pretty? _Yes, he did. Aww, suck it...the beans were already spilled. Better make things right.

" I am? Aww, you're just saying. Thanks for making the little town girl-"

"No, I meant it".

He stopped at their tracks and reached for her shoulder. Holding to it firmly, he tried to catch her gaze. This would be an important thing to announce, and he demanded full attention from her. And he did. Behind the hair curtain of hers, he found again those lights he called eyes again. And this time, he wouldn't let go.

" Back then, when I kissed your hand. Don't you dare saying that you didn't feel anything, Tina. Cause I did. I do, everytime I saw your eyes. Or smile. Or as simple as touching your skin. It feels like my whole world crumbled down. As if I stood in an empty space. A black hole",

He reached for her stray hairs to put them behind her ear. "And those eyes were my only life saver. The only light source when everything disappeared at that moment. Can't you feel it ?"

" I, I..I..", Tina was gaping out of words. Never in her life would anyone compare her to the universe. Never would anyone express what kind of reaction she caused in such powerful words.

Feeling like getting no solid answer, Elliot chose to offer a preposition.

"Can I serenade you?". Okay, that's another _'Never in My Life'_ for Tina.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oh baby don't you know I suffer? Oh baby can't you hear me moan?<strong>

**You caught me under false pretenses. How long before you let me go ?"**

She never knew staring into his eyes at the bar back then would give him any pretenses. To be true, she actually felt that spark. No, not sparks. It felt like some kind of...explosion. A gigantic one. She knew it was more than animalistic attraction. It was majestic,really. But she learned from her previous mistakes. She's a changed woman now. She won't let herself go easy in sensual attraction of differen gender again. But, he's not any guy. He's... a star.

"**You set my soul alight...Glaciers melting in the dead of night**

**And the superstars sucked into supermassive...ohh**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night, and superstars sucked into supermassive"**

He was no amateur. He had many conquers before, true. But they were always sparks, fireworks, and steams. And with Tina...it feels like supernova. It was coming out of nothingness, and then the wave of attraction hits him hard. Any sane and non-psychotic man should take his time, Elliott knows this little rule so well. But around her, every single laws were annihilated by the unknown force. Falling for her was like defying the gravity. Damn it, Elliott Gilbert is heads-over-heels for one Miss Tina Cohen-Chang from Lima.

This time, it was different than the gig before. This time, he needed to convince her on giving him a shot. So he needed to pour his heart out in the way she seems in liking, with epic serenade. Corny, but it better be works.

"**I thought I was a fool for no one, Oh baby I'm a fool for you.**

**You're the queen of the superficial, and how long before you tell the truth ?"**

" **Oohh...I set your soul alight ?"** accidently she joined his solo serenade and questioning his sincerety at the same time.

Smiling, he held her hands into his warmer pair while holding their gaze in place.

"**Ooh...you set my soul alight"**. The tense was unbearable. The moment was right. Blame it all to the moon or the star, all of any of your liking. But at that moment, Elliott took his chance and kissed her right in front of their destination.

The kiss was hestitant, slow, and sweet. It took a moment for her brain registered what had happening. But way before the brain works, her desires took over. She returned the kiss, much to Elliott's satisfaction. He smiled in his kiss and decided to reward her willingness with a much more passionate kiss. After two minutes or so, he pulled over only to enjoy the view of her face flushed in crimson.

"I know I've been stealing base by kissing you here right in front of Ranchel and everybody's apartment, but-"

"Wait, we're here ?"

Chuckled, he gave another mischievous smile. "yeah, I can't go without making sure. So I decided to give you a serenade before letting you off". He grinned from ear to ear.

" Oh ! Umm..making sure of ..what exactly?" Still in daze about the kiss and disappointment that their walk tonight was over, she found herself fiddling with her gloves.

" Making sure that you...will go out on a date with me tomorrow."

"D-date ?"

"Yeah, interested ?". His heart went like a hundred miles per hour. Damn, he was so nervous. What if she said no?

"Um...yeah. Sure". His inner self did a triple-backflip.

"Great! I'm gonna pick you up at 4 p.m. Is that okay?"

The twinkle in Tina's eyes came back, and with a smile, she gave him some vigorous nods.

"Awesome !", he went and help himself with a peck on Tina's forehead. "Goodnight,Twinkle Eyes. See you tomorrow ."

* * *

><p>That night, Tina found it so hard to embrace the said sleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Crossed Lovers**

_Chapter 3: Just The Two Of Us_

**A/N : This chapter is remarkably long ! Hehee, sorry everyone. I can't wait for another chapter longer to let Mike Chang waltzed his way into the story. So, as a disclaimer, I've been using song's titles as chapter titles and also as the centrifugal point of the story flows. And none of these songs are mine. Sorry for the late disclaimers. And enjoy**

**Oh, Glee isn't mine too,though...teehee**

* * *

><p>The sun shined all over Bushwick, practically awakened the whole New Yorkers in progress. Well, almost <em>whole<em> actually.. Since 3 a.m after her daily morning moisturizing, Rachel always seemed to be ablebuzzing fully charged a little bit too early than the rest of our mankind. Kurt followed after around 6 or 7 to make decent breakfast for the whole household. In Saturdays, it was usually pancakes. And since it's Tuesday, then...waffle baffled !

"Mmm...smell nice, porcelain" mumbled someone from the hall way.

"Morning Santana. Rough night ?" greeted Kurt while smiling into the waffle batch.

"Yep, a few customers being asses last night. Dani and I had to kick them out of the diner, which took like two hours tops. I don't even have the energy now,Kurt. So let me devour those sinfully delicious breakfast of your before I hit the sack". Santana and her 3 months girlfriend –Dani, got the night shift _again_ last night. Though Tana never lacked on protesting about the seemingly unfair shifts, she actually enjoyed it. Since it meant more quality time for her and Dani.

"Whoaa, crappy Tana. Not a good sign. But you need to keep it down though, or you'll be waking up someone from her _deep _sleep."

"Who? Rachel? I thought hobbits woke at 3 or so ?

"Ha ha. Very funny, San. I thought we're over this high school nicknames?", comes Rachel out of nowhere bringing a vase with fresh flowers.

Grinned ear to ear, Santana hugged her New York newbie comrades from Lima. "Ohh, you know I love to tease you,Rach"

"Yeah, I know", she returned the hug. "By the way, what Kurt meant was _The Asian_ Sleeping Beauty. She came home late again last night. Having a wonderful night with Elliott, I bet. Ohh, you should've seen it Kurt !"

"Whaat? You've eavesdropped ?", gasped Kurt.

A light blush spreads across her cheek in embarassment. "Well, a little. I only witness a small part though.. Oh, you all should've seen it ! Right in front of our apartment, he leant a little to whisper sweet nothings on her ears. And she blushed a little on it, but nods eventually. Did I mention that Elli had brought the bashful side of Tina? Because If I didn't, then sure, he did. And after that, he gave her a goodnight kiss and send her off inside. Aww, isn't that romantic ? And he's been doing _that_ night after night after night"

"He did ?". Blaine who was previously napped on the couch had obviously awakened and decides to join the conversation.

"Jesus! How long you've been there, Warblers? You gave me a heart attack", snapped the startled Santana.

"Hehe, sorry San", grinned Blaine apologetically. "so, about Tina..Oh, I'm glad she's at least a little bit happy now. I missed the old sweet Tina. But it doesn't mean I hate today's Tina. But I think she will shine a lot brighter without those bitterness in her". The comment alone earned silent nods from the whole room.

Even though they were apart, they all agreed on something: Tina doesn't deserve to be unhappy. She had been part of the family for so long. And her sweetness had been one of the catalyst that would keep the old Glee family warmth. The sassiness is cool,though. It meant that she's strong enough now to stand up for herself without any protective shield named boyfriends. But the manipulative and mean role was so not hers. The role was usually goes to Santana, Quinn, and well..sometimes Rachel too. But not Tina. She's too gentle for that. And one great team player too. So when the news about her changed attitude spreads out, everyone had been worried to no end. Well, everyone but the _source_ of this fiasco who was currently remain unheard of in Chicago after his last visit to Lima.

"Was last night their second date?" asked Santana curiously.

"Nope, I believe it's third ones. Since she's been her for three days", everyone now looked at Kurt's way in incredulous looks on their face.

"What? I happened to be the biggest fan of Miss Cohen-Chang's romantic New York endeavour, if you may", defended Kurt hotly.

"We understand Kurt. We all are interested too, though"

"Oh, what would've Changster said If he heard how you all betrayed him this way?" scoffed Santana so suddenly. Nobody, nobody thought that the Latina beauty was apparently disliked the whole Tina-Elliott shotgun hookups. The other three looked at each other in doubt, thinking the very same thing: _Was Santana serious ?_

"Umm..why would Mike had a say about this?" asked confused Rachel.

Santana had to use all of her willpower to fight this urge on rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, come on hobbit. We all the living evidence of _the only_ functional couple of McKinley High. Of course it was High School, but didn't you see? They are meant for each other. Rachel, did you forget? He announced to you and Finn that he'd like to marry the miss Asian too sometimes in the future. So, why did we go behind his back and shove his girl to another man while we could've keep her safe until he's back?"

"Whoa, Santana..I don't know that you-"

"Wait Kurt, let me speak", said Blaine while cutting Kurt's retort. "San, Mike left her. Dumped her for good without any further explanations but _'You're not Asian enough'_. It broke her, San. Not into two, but pieces. I saw her, San. How she turned even worse after he left her like there's a protective barrier that no one can touch. So at this point, if anyone can goes through that barier alive and has intention to make her happy...so be my guest. I am her bestfriend, anyway". Blaine ended his speech in challenging way which made Santana has to purse her mouth shut. For a moment at least.

"Umm, so the argument's done..I need to go and wake the sleeping princess,by the way. Breakfast ready,Kurt?" asked Rachel.

"Yep"

"Oh good, I'll go get her then so she'll have plenty of time to prepare her self. For the FOURTH hot date !". Santana could't help but rolled her eyes over Rachel's cheekiness.

"Fourth?". Now, it was Kurt's turn to be suprised.

"Yeah, Elliott texted me this morning. He's taking her to the New York Public Library"

"Oh, way to go for being romantic. Hope they'll have a good time to get sexy in between Saxon-Anglo Lit and Psychology section. Lik high school, If I'm not mistaken"

"For her college application, San" smiled Rachel answering Santana's sarcastic remarks.

Blaine jumped at the mention of Tina's college application. "Seriously Rach?"

"Yep. Elliott said he got her to be interested in applying for NYADA and Tisch. So, he'll dedicate himself today to help her with any preparations. Application, essays, documents, and even for audition prep. Oh Kurt, he's such an awesome man behind that lazy ass at Pamela Lansbury's rehearsals"

Kurt chuckled at his newfound buddy's sudden changes. " Yup,he is. See San, if Tina happy then we all are happy. And I think you should too"

Santana said nothing but crossing her arms in protective gesture.

* * *

><p>" I don't have any professional experience in performing stage. I barely got solo in many of our choir competitions. Have no special remarks at school beside winning a national in Brainiacs competition. I am no president of any classes. I barely joined any clubs. And I bet the 'Too Young to be Bitter' club won't look good in my applications. I barely have any dance experiences. Or acting. Thank God I went for Jan role at that last school musical performance. Seriously Elli, I'm doomed", Tina banged her head repeatedly onto the desk, which earning a mean glare from the librarian.<p>

"Sorry...", she mumbled apology.

Being the optimistic guy on the table and also a little bit lovesick, her partner leaned over from his seat to touch her hair gently. Giving a gentle caress onto strands of her black hair, he gave her these calming effect in progress.

"Don't worry Tee, you have plenty of time".

"I do?"

"Yep. So far, you've been in the cast for two school musicals. Which is good. And you might've only gotten few solos in choir competitions, but you guys won those competitions right? So it should be meaning something. As for experiences, true professional experiences would be better. But neither Rachel nor Kurt had those when they applied for NYADA. And they've made it. I think you only needs to nailed _that_ audition, and you're in!"

She looked up so fast with glimmer in her eyes, which unintentionally had startled the said Elliot.

"Really? You think so, Elli?"

He smiled gently. Oh, how he had fallen for this girl. In one time she could be so strong, and next she could be so fragile. But his favorite would be the one that she showed at this moment : Filled with happiness and hope. So, he gave her an enthusiastic nods to encourage such mood.

"Yep. I think you need to take a few dance classes too,though. It never hurts to add a little bit in that application. Beside, I heard Kurt and Rachel were so aweful in their Ballet class. So I bet Madame Tibbedeaux won't fancy any Lima fools on her dance floor anymore"

Tina chuckled at his wit. But it was right,though. Rachel wasn't that bad of a dancer back then in their Glee club. But Kurt sure was a poor dancer. So guess the story was probably true. Now, she made mental notes to look for any dance studio who's available for night time classes. Oh boy, how much she had on her plates right now ! Keeping her straight A's, the glee club, prep for Nationals, and now she needed to take extra dance classes. Now she's kinda glad that she doesn't have any boyfriend to add the stress at the moment.

'_Well, I guess boyfriend thing should wait until I really move to New York'_ she mentally added while staring at the strikingly handsome Elliott Gilbert right in front of her.

Catching her gaze, he smirked at her sudden blush. "What's with the face ?"

"Umm... N-n-n-nothiing" she looked down immediately, was too embarassed to be caught while fantasizing Elliott as her future boyfriend.

"Hey Tee", he reached for her hand.

"Mmmh ?"

"Let me treat you a drink. _Callbacks ?_"

"Sure", she nodded in approval.

"Good. But firstly, what the hell _Too Young To Be Bitter Club_ is? It sounded awful...", Tina answered his question with a little jab at his biceps.

* * *

><p>The pair entered <em>The Callbacks<em> only to find their group of friends was already there, sitting on their usual booth. By the sight of them, Kurt automatically stood and waved to the entrance. Without further thinking, Tina grabbed Elliott's hand and made their way toward them. Only Santana stared at their latched hands in disgust.

"Hey, you guys' been long ?" asked the Asian girl toward the gang.

"Meh, just half an hour. Santana and Dani just arrived 5 minutes ago." Answered Sam.

"Oh,where's Artie ?", asked Elliott this time.

"He had an appoinment with the landlord. He needs apartment with ramps, so this one is a catch. Closer to his soon to be college too. So I guess he'd fight teeth and nails for that apartment", again, Sam was the observant one and always keeping tab on his friends.

"Aww, I hope he got the apartment though..", wished Rachel in her usual whiny tones.

"Heh, no that crippled look, I knew Artie is the tough one", Santana said while sipping her martini.

"Tana !", scolded Dani while elbowed her side.

"What? I'm telling the truth"

"Don't worry,Dan. We all used to her snideful remarks", said Blaine full of assurance.

"okay hun, why don't you sit here ..I'm going for beer for both of us", Elliott ushered her to sit before went off to the bar. They took a minute or so, making sure that Elliott was out of hearing range before bombarding the unsuspecting Asian with questions.

"Oh. My. God. _Hun_ ? He calls you with pet names now?" gushed Kurt a little too excited now.

"Now, hold on your horses Kurt...it wasn't..pet names. Friend calls other friend _hun_ too right?" answered Tina while fighting off blushes.

"Yeah right." Rachel appeared to roll her eyes in obviousness, "But...what about _Twinkle Eyes_, though?"

"Ack! Rachel Barbra Berry ! You spied on us, aren't you?" scolded Tina which made the whole group wolf whistled. But Rachel gave her a simple shrug as an answer.

"Proven ! Salute to you, corporal Berry", saluted Kurt in millitary way toward the said Rachel, and she replied in same way. Blaine couldn't contain his laughter any longer. Oh, how cute his meddling fiancee is.

"Okay guys, Please stop pressuring her. To get her spills all the steamy details is my duty, as her best friend. Not some babling hysterical meddlers like you all", grinned Blaine. Ah,such a wingman. He knew how to save her from any uncomfortable moment. "So instead, would you tell us about your...er, future academic preferences, Tee?"

Suddenly feeling relieved on the change subject, she decided to answer him excitedly. "Oh yes, I decided..well,actually Elliott helped me decides,though. That I am going to aplly for...drum rolls please", the whole gang rolled on the table almost simultaneously. "To NYADA !".

Loud cheers were heard from the middle of _The Callbacks_ which caused one mass turning heads, but they didn't care. Their friend was finally coming back to her senses. And that's alone worth an top-of-the lung kind of cheer.

"Thank you,ladies and gentlemen", said Tina wholefully pleased to her friends' reaction. "And for the backup plan, I'm going to apply for Tisch too. Elli told me NYU has great acting department at Tisch. You were right,Blainey Days. I shouldn't settle for something less than my passion", she hugged her boo of whom sat right beside her. "I'm going for acting. I love acting. And, and...I love you guys" said her once more while offering sincere smile toward the whole table.

"We love you too Asian", said Santana while leaned over to hug the girl in front of her.

"Aww, group hug !", yelled Rachel again which causing the whole table went huddling toward Tina's form.

* * *

><p>Elliott watched the group from afar. He knew he needs to give her time to tell her friends about her news. She needed a little time to shine, and he was okay with that. Holding two cold beers on his hands, he had enjoyed the view anyway. Of how the twinkles on her eyes danced in glee while she received enthusiastic congratulations from her friends. Of how her hands unintentionally flew around in gracious way, as if she was dancing in slow motion. Of how her laugh resonated in this bar. He chuckled, oh how he needed to stole her for himself.<p>

"Hey, what did I miss?", he went over looking all innocent.

" Oh nothing, I just told them about NYADA and Tisch", answered her. Yep, the glee was still there. Unable to cotrol his urge any longer, he went and kissed her temple softly. "That's good, Tee"

Tina was dumbfounded for the sudden kiss. Never had Elliott been THIS daring, to kiss her right in front of her cliques. She could see a few of them went really awkward toward his gesture to her. But Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel grinned widely anyway.

"Um...SHOTS !",now the group's attention toward Elliott came back to her. "Umm..I'm gonna get us all shots. To celebrate! One round, my treat !". Now the whole table went back to cheering mode.

"Oh no, not yours. Mine. I told you, It was my treat right?" said Elliott coming after.

"But...you said one drink, Elli."

"In New York terms, it means _for the whole night,_ silly. Now get used to it, since you're gonna move in to NY and all".

As a feminist, Tina hated if a guy paid for all of expenses. She wasn't helpless nor penniless, you know. But it seemed like she had found her match by meeting the ever hard-headed Elliott Gilbert. She pouted for her loss in this bill-dance again. "Fine, but tomorrow...I paid for _one_ morning bagels, kay?", she tried to reprimand any further pointless argument with him.

"Whatever you said,princess". Elliott yelled at Tina's back -whose already made her way toward the bar.

"Hey man, thanks"

Elliott stared at his bandmate's fiancee, kind of confused with the sudden 'thank you'. "Thanks for what, mate ?"

"For Tina," smiled him genuinely. "I haven't seen her soo happy, so optimistic for a long time. I, myself think that Veterinary Medicine would be a huge mistake for her."

Elliott took a sip from his previous unattended beer and shrugged off at the so called compliment. "Nah mate, no need to thank me. Besides, I have my own intention."

"Intention?" , Sam chose to butt in into the conversation. Really, he meant no harm. After all, he's the protective big bro among the group.

"Well, If she got into NYADA or Tisch, wouldn't it be easier for me to see her? " smirked him confidently. This remarks however brought smiles to Tina's friends. Well, almost everyone. If only Santana chose to leave her frown behind.

"Here comes the drriiinkkk everyone~", Tina singed her words in tune which answered by many cheers from the table occupant. She herself drained a glass of greenish unknown alcohol mix. The taste burned her throat eventually, but she decided to suck it up and drink it anyway.

"It's Tuesday Karaoke !" screeched Rachel out of the blue.

"Really? Aww,babe..we must do our duet", asked Kurt toward Blaine.

"Sure you guys do, but I need to steal the first stage, kay?" asked Elliott. "Hey Tee, care to join me?"

"W-w-what ? Karaoke ? I-I don't know Elli...I'm not comfortable singing in front of...these people" her eyes gazed around the packed bar.

"You did Gangnam solo at regionals" stated Sam in a matter of fact gesture. Which earn him a medium glare from the said girl.

"Gangnam ? Ooh yeah, sexy lady" smirked Dani. Santana arched her eyebrow toward her girlfriend. _Really Dani? Really ?_

"Come on Tee. Think of it as practice, for NYADA audition. I bet singing for Madame Tibbideaux would be ten times worse than this"

"True Tina. Remember, choose something challenging. Don't give in to your comfort zone. It won't get you anywhere", voiced Rachel.

"Do something passionate, Asian. NYADA always needs someone with passion", advised Kurt.

"So, what do you say _Twinkle Eyes_ ?", he gave her full of assuring smiles.

She exhaled loudly, before finally nods her approvement. "But I don't know what song though.."

Elliott stood and grab her hand in order to lead her toward the stage. "Let's do something... _classic_. Bill Wither's maybe ?" winked him toward the bartender / karaoke machine-tender. Then the familiar music started to play as he handed her a microphone. He smiled to the shy and pure goddess beside him,

"**I see the crystal raindrops fall, and the beauty of it all**

**When the sun comes shining through.."**

There was no way Tina could've hidden her blush when a hot guy like Elliott sung to her like that. In public stage, nonetheless. He refused to let go her hand while clutching the microphone on his other hand. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, encouraging her to join him in this song.

"**To make those rainbows in my mind when I think of you sometime**

**And I want to spend some time with you..."**

She finally gave in into some heart wrenching duet...

"**Just the two of us, we can make it If we try**

**Just the two of us.."**

"**Just the two of us..."**, her angelic voice made an echoing sound.

The McKinley's High first generation glee club couldn't help themselves but to sigh in content. Blaine went and reach for Kurt's closest free hand, which he replied with a soft smile. Sam nodded over in tunes, clearly being swept away by harmony the duet had created. Rachel kept beaming and gushing "That's my friend sings over there" to Dani. Dani too tried to blended with the whole group's contentment.

"Aren't they cute ? I'm just so happy you know...for him, our cocky-selfish bastard of a friend. And of course for her, our almost too-bitter-to-live on Asian.", said Kurt in hushed tone. All but Santana nodded in approval.

"Okay, that's it", Santana took out her phone from her purse and flipped it open –like those antagonist bitch in any drama movies. She seriously fuming right now.

"W-what are you doing, Tana?" asked seemingly nervous Rachel.

"Yeah, what's up babe?" said Dani in chorus.

"I am calling Changster . Now", Santana punched a few buttons to gain access to certain boy's number. Yep, there he is. _Mike Chang_.

"No! You can't do that !" yelled Blaine in horror.

"Watch me ,Warblers"

* * *

><p>Mike Chang was covered in thin layer of sweat as he packed up his belongings in Joffrey's dance studio. The other students started to disperse themselves after a three-hours intense rehearsal. To say he was tired was an understatement. He's completely exhausted. With recital's just around the corner, he would say that things been getting on his nerves.<p>

'_Maybe a couple shots of vodka afterwards would do_' thought he, as a couple of girls from his ballet class passed by. Might be accidentally glanced at him. And miiight be accidentally brushing his shoulder off with their ever so-graceful fingers. Mike definitely didn't hesitate to throw an appreciative nod and smirk.

'_Well,maybe blowing a little bit steam off won't hurt'_

He tucked his slightly damp towel inside his black bag when he heard his phone went off. Frantically, he looked for the said phone somewhere at the bottom of his bag. He took a peek of the caller id. _**Santana Lopez**_. _'Weird. Why the hell would Santana call me ?'_. But he shrugged it off and decides to answer it.

"Hey Changster," greeted smokey-voiced female at the other line.

"**Just the two of us, building castles in the sky**

**Just the two of us...You and I"**

While Tina and Elliott continue with their song, silently Santana prayed that Mike wouldn't catch off the pairs' singing at the back. Cause that would hurt him, a lot.

"Yo Tana, what's up?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about you? What's up with you?", her voice were dripping with snarky remarks which made him completely confused. If it was high school, he'd understand. Since his presence alone seemed like able to irritate her. But as long as he knew, he's in Chicago and she's at New York. What mistake could he'd capable of doing in such distance?

"Er... I really don't understand, Tana", was he reply.

"Okay. Let me get it to you simple and nice. Get your ass over to New York A.S.A.P you moron Asian. If you still wants to see your future Chang-squared babies or those house with pickett-fence yadda yadda dreams of your, you better get here FAST and woo her back. Or else, she might gonna run off the hill with another man. And If that ever happened, I'm sure I can already see you jumped off the building of that fancy ballet academy of yours.", scoffed Santana into her phone. Seriously, If he can't read between the lines, she would understand why Tina had chosen to move on.

"Wait a sec, is it about...um, Tina? Because if it is, well I doubt Blaine would ever returned her-"

"Whoever said anything about Blaine, you fool ?" barked she, which caused Blaine jumped off in anxiety. "Blaine got back together with Kurt. Hell, they even happily engaged. Yes, I talked about the lovely Asian of yours. And a New York man who has all the hots toward your woman."

A deafening silence loomed over at Joffrey Academy of Dance for a moment. _Your woman. His woman_. A long time ago, he would proudly bragged the title off. But not anymore. Since he had broken her heart, brutally if he may added. Well, since then he believed that he had lost the privilege.

"**We look for love, no times for tears"**, Elliott sang a line smoothly.

"Look Santana, I really appreciate what you're doing. But mind you, our relationship is over. I made it clear to her 6 weeks ago. And whomever she had moved on with, I couldn't careless. In fact, I too has move on. I do enjoy my new life here in Chicago. Dance, booze, one night stands, dance. It's something new, Tana. It was my mistake to beg her into giving our relationship a chance. I should've appreciate the freedom she had given me, right? I mean..I finally can see from your side of light, Tana. I bet you can understand me" answered him a little too excited.

Too well-narrated for Santana's opinion. So she knew right then, that her Asian pal also had been bitter about the break ups. Mike Chang wasn't man of words, nor he ever will. Every close people of his would immediately knows that there was something off if he started babbling in way too many lines. While in the bar, Tina also kept singing her heart out toward the man right in front of her.

"**Wasted water's all that is. And it don't make no flowers grow"**

"You're so stupid, Changster", snapped Santana.

"What ?", asked him baffled.

"**Good things might come to those who wait..Not for those who wait too late. You've got to go for all we know"** sang her to one of her male good friend. She accidentally sang along with the pairs as her very own over phone conversation gets carried away.

"Excuse me ? Did, Did you just sang to me ?". Now Mike Chang was totally puzzled.

"Yeah. Sorry bout that. Can't helped it though. The lovey-dovey couple's singing is too good. It's hard not to sing along", smirked Santana. _'Come on Changster, come on. Come and eat my bait'_

"What couple ?"

"Wanna hear?" _Gotcha!_. Gladly, Santana shoved her phone over to the nearest music source. In one intention : to rub off the Elliott-Tina chemistry into her friend's sense and ego.

The music was loud and clear. '_She still sings like an angle'_, thought him. Her voice brought back all the memories like tsunami, washed over his senses. Of how he'd seen her for the very first time. How he seduced her in his wicked yet seemingly innocent scenario. Their first kiss, first date, first time singing, first duet. Hell, even the first time they made love to each other. It was one hundred folds better than those one night stands he had, combined.

"**Just the two of us, we can make it If we try**

**Just the two of us.. You and I"**

Hearing out the duet, he was assured that he had yet another of his 'first' with Tina. His very first white rage out of jealousy . And he'd be damn to hell if he ever let THAT guy who sings in harmony with her to ever laid his finger on HIS woman.

"Gimme name, Tana", seethed him uncharacteristically.

"Elliott Gilbert. Sophomore at NYU", laughed Santana inside of her head.

"...I'm coming over..."

"Attaboy".

With the remarks she flipped off her phone, completely satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I know...It's been long. Please forgive me. And thank you for the reviews. They had motivate me into finishing this chapter. And no, I' have no intention (yet) to stop this fic. I have all of these plots swarming inside my head for days but two big projects at work had keeping me from actually writing them *sigh*. Once again, please forgive me. And thank you for the supports, oh dear reviewers**

**This chapter might seemed too corny. I don't know. The plot is right, but there's something been nagging me in the back of my head. Keep saying that this story was somehow still _lacked_. I dunno, was the plot too quick? Or too slow? Or was it my way of writing? Please let me know if you have any inputs for me. That'd be wonderful :)**

**By the way, have you all seen the latest pic Harry Shum Jr put on his tumblr/instagram/any other social media of his? OMG! I knew it! It clicked with this plot I had inside my head. Well, it may be different in storyline..but somehow it gave me ideas for the next 4 or 5 chapters. Please anticipate it...tee-hee.**

**Glee isn't mine. And so isn't _Sexy Back_. Please enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Star Crossed Lovers <strong>

_Chapter 4 : Sexy Back _

Mike shifted and turned uncomfortably on his seat, partially annoyed and partially nervous. After Santana's phone call, he had meant to fly right away to New York. He really did. He even ran back to his apartment. Not even giving himself a chance to freshen up. He just went on and pack a few shirts, pants, and some other necessities into his mailman bag. Grabbing his wallet and without any further explanation to his confused roomies, he flew out of the door to the airport. Alas, the panicked fool had forgotten that January wasn't exactly the best time to have a sudden flying plan. Every single of the damned planes were fully booked. He even had to spend the night at the airport's hard bench for a goddamn ticket! Only when the morning came and he felt like all of his efforts were in vain, a nice lady advised him to grab an early morning bus instead. Sure it took longer to reach NY, but it was available rather than the last minute empty seat fata morgana. In words, Mike was glad that he took the bus. Cause the more he spent his precious time pacing around on Chicago's soil, the more she'd slipping away from his grasp.

_She_. Tina Cohen-Chang, his sadly entitled ex-girlfriend.

However, spending 15 hours on bus ride meant more time for him to think about her and their past relationship. Dammit, he was happy. There were many nights he had spent on moping, wishing he could have back to High School again. To that happy-go-lucky boy with the most loving, caring, and admirable girlfriend on his arm.

To say that he didn't enjoy his post-high school life however neither true nor false. Back then when he visited Lima for Thanksgiving, he admits that he had never actually given his relationship-free kind of life any chance. In his naive mind, there was only one girl. And he'd fight nail and teeth for her, if he must. But a few week after he and Tina decided to rekindle their relationship, he got caught in some sort of, well, _a tangled mess_. It started as a moving-out threat from his roomies if he refused to attend yet another party invitation after oh-so many before. Well, after a semester went by, Mike had grown attached to the said roomies. So he agreed eventually. The fool also lied to Tina, telling her that he wasn't feeling well to have another skype conversation that night. And she bought it.

Long story short, he didn't know how the fuck he ended so wasted at that party and found himself the morning after in bed with the most oriental-faced girl at their Academy. Never in his life he'd ever feeling so awful like that one time, but the unknown girl only shrugged it off as _'another one night stand'_. Eventually, Mike was left baffled. But his guilt wasn't only directed toward his first one night stand. It worsened ten times when he remember about Tina at the other end of their long distance relationship. At the beginning, his roomies advised him to stay _hush hush_. It took only a week before the guilt finally had eaten him up. Then Mike Chang decided to end their relationship for good. He admitted of course, that he was such a douche when he broke up with her.

''_Because you're not Asian enough', huh? Asian my ass !' _he kicked his inner self for giving her the stupidest answer for the millenium.

Why didn't he think it through?

Well, he started _the_ phone call with the infamous line : "We need to talk...", which completely broke the usual cheery tones of hers whenever she answered his call. When Tina started sobbed at the other end of the line, he got panic. As soon as she demanded his reason, the only think that popped in his mind was how oriental his first fling look was. Without further thinking, that answer was kind of spilled out of his mouth. Hearing as much, she hung up immediately and refused to answer any phone calls or texts of his ever since. And damn it ! He regretted it so much. She, at least, had the courtesy to give him appropriate reasons for their first break up which was as brilliant as to give him space and time to enjoy his post-high school life. Yeah, Tina had been the mature one in their relationship. And losing her had made Mike feels like a kid without his guidance arm. _Way to go, Chang!_

Last night, when he heard her singing with that _guy_ over the phone, all of the sudden he just lost it. He knew it too well that one of Tina's many weaknesses were always _a serenade_. He remembered she always looked like lost in thought whenever Finn (_may you rest in peace, buddy..)_ sang to Rachel or other way around. Hell, when he helped Artie serenades to Britanny from prom he witnessed Tina turned to jelly at the very far corner of the classroom. Those songs weren't even for her and she had faltered ! And he was damn sure, that Elliott guy must've sang that song last night while staring at her eyes. _Oh,that man is so dead !_

The sun was high by now, and Mike Chang had about 4 hours left before reaching New York.

* * *

><p>"So, where else would you've taken her at such a beautiful day, oh prince charming on the white stallion?", Kurt wiggled his eyebrows toward the man he met once he answered the door.<p>

There in his glory, stood Elliott Gilbert with the edgiest look he'd ever try before. White tight fitted shirt with the two top buttons undone, washed out pair of jeans, biker boots, and a matching leather jacket. In one word : sexy. He grinned from ear to ear. This was his fifth date with Tina. Since she'd be leaving for Lima in two days, he'd been playing nice and being very efficient. He gave her those easy coffee dates or friendly outing at _The Callbacks_ so she could have plenty of time do her college applications. And now seeing she had made up her mind, it was time for him to upscale his game.

"Actually Kurt, It's a Ducati. Not a stallion. And I'm thinking about taking the damsel for dinner at _La Lanterna di Vittorio_, and yes ,judging from your choked shrieks I believe you're thinking the very same one. And afterwards, I am thinking of _Cielo_. You know, nightclubs are the best for stress reliever"

"Ack! Elliott! Why can't you be this awesome kind of friend to the rest of us ? _La Laterna di Vittorio _is like the most romantic Italian dining in New York. And _Cielo_?! Oh my God, I am officially envious right now!" gushed Kurt excitedly.

"Well, for one.. None you are not 5'4'' Asian with the brightest eyes I've ever met. So, don't expect me to come and try woo you all."

"Aha ! So this is AN actual attempt of wooing !"

"Guilty", smiled Elliott sheepishly. "So, when can I see Tina ?"

"I'm right here", said a voice owned by the one and only Miss Asian Number One. She suddenly popped out behind Kurt's shoulder, followed by proud-looking Rachel and scowling Santana. Entranced by the sight, Elliott had to double-check at the very woman in front of him. Was she the very same Lima girl he had met few days ago ? Well, for once he had to applaud for Rachel's awesome sense in fashion and Santana's genius hands in makeup.

* * *

><p>Honesty, Tina was feeling really nervous . Does she choose the right dress ? Well, she should be. Rachel had helped her finding <em>the dress.<em> The white with lush-green gradation chiffon dress styled in empire waist and spaghetti straps flowed down until just 2 inches above her knees. Since the winter chill was still there, she had to wear black stockings underneath and brown ankle boots which makes her looks like some modern time fairy tales fairy popping out of a book. And the makeup? By God, Santana IS phenomenal! Tina didn't not how exactly she managed, but in half an hour she already looked like an Asian Supermodel. She'd able to render Tina's high cheek bone and brought the whole elegance of a queen out of her. Two trophies has to be handed to two of her female friends tonight, but somehow she still feeling unsure. Since all was Elliott doing right now was just...gaping. No praises. No compliment. _Oh No, do I look ugly ?_ asked her inner-self out of insecurity.

"W-whoah Tina...you looked..great!", Elliott didn't know he had been holding his breath.

"I d-do? Really? You're not just saying, aren't you?" asked her pessimistically.

"God no ! You're fantastic ! I'm going to be in a lot of trouble taking you out tonight"

"Why ?"

"Well, fending off all of those prying hands who would be trying to get you is going to be tough", winked him confidently which bringing blush on her cheeks. "Okay, shall we be off my queen?" , he offered her his arm to Tina. Which she accepted with pleasure.

"Ahhh, you both are so cute !", squealed Rachel and followed by gagging noise from Santana. Rachel had to throw her a dirty look which plainly saying _'Play nice Santana'_ all over.

"Okay, so I need her to be back safe and sound. Don't get too many liquor by the way. I need you both on your best tomorrow for our bon voyage yes, you don't have curfew Tina. But make sure to play safe, kiddo."

"Yes Dad..." scoffed Tina at Kurt.

"We love you Tee," everybody gave Tina one last hug before letting Elliott took her off.

* * *

><p>"What was THAT, Tana ?" asked the irritated Rachel when she finally get a hold onto Santana. The goodbyes at the door were short and she had been behaving quite rudely. After a quick hug with Tina, Santana fled at lightning pace to the her room. Well, stomping actually. Not even saying goodbyes to Elliott. Neither Rachel nor Kurt could pry her out of the Latina Sanctuary for an hour and half until the woman herself choose to grace them with her presence.<p>

"Umm, what do you mean by _that_, Rach ?"

"I don't know. How about that bitchy attitude toward Elliott ?"

"Yeah, I completely agree with Rachel. Since day one you had found out about their _'things'_, you've been back to your cheerleader-from-Hell mode. What IS your problem ?" asked Kurt in higher than usual tones.

"Well, I told you before : I disagree with Tina-Elliott coupling. If there's someone for our missy Asian, there'd be only _The Other Asian_. There, I've said it !"

"They _broke up_ ,Tana. ", wailed Rachel desperately. Sometimes, she just couldn't understand her friend's logic. "And if you can't recall, Mike was the one who broke up with her."

"Yeah, leaving her with MEAN words nonetheless." There were some unspoken rage hidden in Kurt's remarks. Back then in McKinley; Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina had been the bestest of friends. They still are. But because of their separated ways, Kurt had been closer to Rachel and Santana nowadays. And Tina settled of being best friend with his fiancee : Blaine Anderson. Despite of the distance however, Blaine and Tina still talked to Kurt about everything. So there were no _itsy bitsy_ news left untold to Mr. Kurt Hummel.

"You know what, there had got to be an explanation. We are talking about Mike Chang here. The guy had the best attitude back then. Hell, he can't hurt-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

Like in cue, three knocks were heard at the door. Sighed heavily, Rachel asked the other two to pause their arguments so she can greet whomever that was. She swung the door almost too violently, only to be surprised beyond her mind. There, on their hallway stood one and the only Mike Chang whom are supposedly be in Chicago right now.

"Hey Rachel", grinned him a little bit too sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rachel", Mike was trying to give his most appropriate greetings toward the startled friend of his without showing his rush. "How are you guys doing ?"<p>

_How's Tina ? Where is she ? Can I see her? _

_She's here, right?_

_Right?_

_Oh No, the apartment seemed less crowdy... where are they?_

_She's not with HIM, isn't she ?_

"Aah...Mike. Well, we totally didn't expect you at all", stammered Rachel while trying to get over her surprised state of mind.

"About time,Chang". There she was. Standing in the middle of the living room, the trigger of Mike's moment of clarity. _The _Santana Lopez. Smirking in all of her glory while strutting toward the anxious Asian man and her confused BFF like a peacock.

"You're kinda late,you know. She had left ages ago. Seriously? I thought you are the man with quickest feet. But I guess the term doesn't count in getting a girl, doesn't it ?"

"Oh. My. Godness. Santana...what have you done ?" Kurt massaged his temple in frustration.

"Kurt, Lopez's motto: Bros before hoes. As much as I love Elliott, Changster and I were bros long before. Get over it"

Kurt didn't even try to hide his annoyed groan. God knows how long his friend had tried to get Tina over her old flames and found her muse, which is the one that got her on the back of his Ducati as they spoke. But here he was, her Romeo just decided to show up when she was about to moved on. Things would be simpler if he wasn't friend with this guy. But alas, they are. And things would definitely goes...well, _complicated_.

"Where . Is. She ?" asked Mike in demanding tones. If Santana's words were right, Mike knows he can't just stand there and chats any longer.

"If only you were an hour and half earlier, you might catch them at that romantic Italian restaurant Tina told me. But the rest of the night were mystery for her either, so I can't dig that much,Footloose".

"Kurt ?", asked him in hopeless tones.

All of sudden, Kurt was feeling suffocated. He kept throwing glances between Rachel and Santana : one filled with disagreement and confusion while the other one with accusation. It felt like walking on a very thin ice. Which team should he played for? Elli or Mike? Heck, Kurt was never actually a team person. He was always been that single unique player. People would understood if we just walked off without any consent whatsoever. Yeah, he might just gonna do that.

But he did one mistake before actually walked off. He took a peek. One single look at Mike Chang's puppy looks. Oh,Lord be merciful ! How can a manly man like Chang could sport the look of an abandoned dog on downpour rains? _'And he keeps chewing his lower lips !Oh God, this guy is impossible !"_ shrieked Kurt inside his head. The man could only hold out for another 3 minutes before bursting out the truth.

"Oh God, stop that awfully cute expression will ya?", screamed Kurt.

"Wait, cute?", Mike sounded a little bit offended.

"_Cielo,_ okay. The _Cielo._ He's going to take her to that nightclub downtown after dinner". Finally the man spoke out. "And you Mister, THAT is so unfair. Using that kind of expression is like using nuke on a duel!" burst Kurt out once more. Mike couldn't be more confused than he already was. Unlike him, Santana smirked for another round she had won.

'_Definitely, nobody's immune to Changster's lost and helpless facial expression'_

"Okay Changster, let's go. We don't have much time. Thank you, Lady-face", Santana grabbed Mike's arm and dashed out of the apartment. As soon as they left, Rachel threw the dirtiest look she could muster for her best friend.

"What? He gave me the _look_,Rach. Nobody ever be un-moved by _the look_ !" defended Kurt for one last time.

* * *

><p>The moon was almost high by the time Elliott stopped his bike outside the hippiest club in NYC. <em>The Cielo<em>. He let his beautiful passenger to got off the vehicle before he himself. After securing their helmets, he threw the bike key to a puzzled valet boy. '_Pshh, newbie _' scoffed him inside.

"So...where are we exactly, Elli?" asked Tina in low tone. Sure, she's newcomer at this town. But It she thought it'd never hurts to let nobody else knows about it.

"Ah, where my manner. Why, Tina..this is where every New Yorkers come and get baptized. New or Regulars, they would come here .night. To be basked in the experience. To be the total _New Yorkers_. And you Miss Cohen-Chang, since you'd be moving here in a few moths..I think I want to be the one to introduce _you_ to...well, the New York."

"Wow, just...wow Elli. But...it seems like one hell of a long line, though"

"Pssh, no sweat babe...", grinned Elli as the pair stopped right in front of the bulky bouncer.

"Hey Starchild", greeted The Bouncer. _Oh, so he IS pretty famous._ "You're on today?"

"Nah man...I'm off. They said they're going to have Justin Timberlake tonight", Tina's eyes was feeling like popped out of its socket at the mention of _the _Timberlake's name alone. "So, I am here to entertain my..well, _my lady friend_ here" winked him.

"Ahh, have a great night then, buddy..",The Bouncer winked at him back in understanding and gave him way inside. Smooth as ever, Elliott put his hand onto her small back and lead Tina inside.

"So...you _are_ famous," Tina glanced at him with playful tunes in her words.

"Nah, just been doin' a few gigs here myself. The owner liked me, the workers like me. So, they give privileges...as friend", said him trying to be a little modest. "Now, are you ready?"

She answered him with eager nods, and he continue to lead her through the huge black curtain. Into the whole new world she'd never seen in her entire life. The supposedly dark room was lit with hundreds of laser lights: green, pink, and yellow. Beaming into the hugest ballroom she'd ever seen before. People in fancy clothes packed the dance floor, all sweaty but somehow they seemed to enjoy it as music blasting off the roof.

"Woah...", mused her a little. The remark brought a little grin to his face which followed by him gripping her waist a little tighter. He leaned a little closer to her ear to whisper her something.

"Care for shots ?" asked him lowly.

"Hu~um, I'd have Blue Kamikaze please?"

Elliott quirked his eyebrow for the unexpected answer. "I don't know you're big fan of alcohols. Here I am thinking that I'd be the one who taught you all of this kind of stuff.."

"No I don't, silly," she laughed heartedly. "I googled them before. Have zero idea what the hell it is. But the picture is pretty. So, why not try 'em?"

He couldn't help but to grin at the naive yet so impulsive girl before him. "Fine, I'll get you one. But promise me you'll go easy afterwards with your drinks. Can't present you drunk to Kurt and Rachel,can I?". Which responded with an eager grin of hers.

* * *

><p>"Here we are"<p>

The moment Chang-Lopez combo stood in front of the magnificent entrance of _The Cielo_, they knew they are soo out of this club's league. Sure Santana alone would've made it inside since she happened to have her great ass-day red dress on. But Mike Chang here was totally under-dressed. Clad in tshirt and pair of washed off jeans, he totally looked like some penniless artist. Taking their chances right away would've gotten them kicked out of the place quicker than the Tazmanian Devils.

"Seriously Chang, what the hell ARE you wearing?" scorned Santana.

"Well,sorry then! I came here to talk to my ex. Never receive any notice about the dresscode, though!" retorted him back.

"Okay save some snark back, Asian. Geez, there's a man inside whose probably making some googly eyes to your better half and here you are, trying to bite your only one ally's head off"

"You were...right. I'm sorry".

God, never had Santana seen her old friend looking so depressed as he was at the moment. He looked skinnier than ever. Yes, the muscles were more defined. And also the abs, if she had to be precise. But his eyes were hollow and the skin looked pale. Oh, were those wrinkles on his forehead? Santana was so sure about 6 months ago, those aging evidence weren't there. And where the hell those dimples that used to render his smile anyway ? Santana knew, she could be the most heartless bitch at a time. But right now, she can't help but to sympathize.

"You missed her", said her in matter-of fact fashion.

"More than you know, San", answered him weakly.

"What did you do, actually? I know Tina. Yes, she could be sassy like Blaine would've refer. But the weird thing is..she would just go berserk in the mention of your name. What the hell happened, Changster?"

He went mute. Actually, it wasn't intentional. Deep inside the skull, his brain actually worked a hundred time harder than usual. _She went berserk? Did I hurt her that much?_ While in facade, he was gaping at the Latina before him. Opening and closing his mouth like gold fish but unable to muster any words. He just couldn't come up with any smart answer at all. And Santana pity him.

"You know what, forget it. You're a big boy. She's a big girl. It was your choices, not mine. All I know is that I have to get your sorry ass inside now, so you can make things right. And you better be, Changster. Or I'm gonna Lima Heights your sorry ass back to Chicago right away. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am". Relief washed over him since Santana had chosen to drop the subject. But the main problem was still there : How could the get inside the club ?

In the corner of her eyes, Santana saw the disappointed crowds were starting to form at the entrance. A few man in vest –assumed waiter of the club were trying to cool down the mass. And just then , man in suite came out looking like in a heated conversation with his phone.

"Okay Chang, be ready. This might be our only chance."

* * *

><p>The word <strong>canceled<strong> was written in red bold front across Justin Timberlake's poster at the front door. Displeased customers who had been standing in line since afternoon but still unable to get inside was starting to throw a fit. Nimbly, Santana passed through the security just to overhear the man in suite.

"What do you mean he can't make it? We have a contract!" hissed him angrily into his cell.

"Well, due to all respect...canceling a show just a few minute before the curtain rolls is VERY unprofessional ! What...? Well yeah,it SURE wasn't Mr. Timberlake's fault for getting food poisoning...but for God's sake, we had an angry mob here!", there's a minute pause before he fumed again. "Hell no! Why would we go to Lil Wayne when we promised people JT ? He doesn't got the MOVE! What? ". He hung up rudely before palming his face in frustration.

"Seriously? Lil Wayne to substitute Timberlake? Way to impress the crowd.." scoffed Santana intentionally loud.

"Excuse me,miss...I don't think you should be here-", but the man in suit's word was cut in a heartbeat.

"Well,excuse me. If you can't give a paying customer what you've promised them, then I believe you have no right to tell me where I belong !". The man in suit deeply exhaled ,desperately wanted to shake the snarky Latina off. _But damn it! This lass was right_.

"Fine miss, let me get you someone for refund", he said dejectedly.

"Well, you can give me and your other angry hundreds customer refunds...or, maybe I could offer you a _preposition. _Which probably could save you a _few _hundreds dollar", offered Santana while trying to maintain her pokerface. Inside she felt really grateful for being born and raised in Lima Heights. Mob-transaction wasn't exactly something rare for her back then. And as for the man, his ears literally perked. The woman looked important and really, he just lost his main attraction for the night. He got nothing to lose.

"Okay...I'm all ears,Miss"

* * *

><p>Nobody shove as ruthless as Santana Lopez. Or at least that was in Mike opinion. Nobody. Not even any of football players he ever against of all through his High School years. Yes, they were stronger. But Santana's stung like a bee. And having her shoved crisps fabrics onto his face was probably the most enlightenment experience about the infamous Lima Height Style she'd always bragged about.<p>

"Wear this, Changster". She shoved to him white Armani shirt, gray vest, and a fedora hat which left the Asian man confused.

"Umm...where do you steal these,San?"

"Pssh, I'm not stealing. These are your costume. And by the way, I just landed you a big gig. So you're welcome", smirked her brightly.

"Wh- wha-...what's on earth ?"

"Well, you need to get inside anyway. And they, the _Cielo_ manager needs some act tonight. So instead of hiring Lil' Wayne, I've persuade them to hire you instead. The _Asian Timberlake_ to subs for _The Justin Timberlake_."

"B-but...I have no practice, San!" whined Mike,totally freaked right now. How in the name of God he could've had solo act out of nowhere when all of he wants was the girl?

"Hush, no moaning Changster. You are the dancing Asian. Helluva good one nonetheless. Don't let me mention that you attend that fancy ballet school in Chicago,"

"Joffrey",

"Whatever. So suit up, suck it up, and bust a move out there ! I'll distract Starchild, so you'd better woo her good". Michael Robert Chang Jr knew that's the end of this conversation. Either that or he really wanted to have The Mean Latina to chew his head off.

* * *

><p>Backstage has always been the save haven for any stage performers. Behind these curtains stood audiences. The paying people who could either cheer for you or jeered at you, depends on how your later performance would be. Mike always had this anxious churn inside of him everytime he was about to perform. His first one was his Kindergarten Talent Show his mom had insisted for him to attend despite of his father objection. He literally turned green and about to throw up. But his mom were there and soothed his anxiety away with her gentle caress. The symptoms do continue even after he decided to join New Direction willingly. He remembered it clearly of how he'd fight this urge to run away from the back stage whenever they were having big performances, and there was Tina. She was such a sweet and considering friend back then. Just by one non-judging glance, she knew that Mike has this awful combination of cold feet and stage fright. She would just caress his back like his mother would, and squeeze his hand with a gentle smile. Every single time. And that's how Mike Chang fell in love with the sophomore Tina Cohen-Chang. Despite of her still-going relationship with Artie, he had yearn for her since then.<p>

But at this moment, there's no Tina. No hands or gentle smile would ease his fright away right now. The said smile, hands, gentleness, everything.. was standing out there among the crowds. Stood near her current potential-man,perhaps. Probably even holding hands or dancing or just enjoying themselves. Hopefully, they don't kiss. Or did they?

'_They better not!', _screamed Mike inside his head.

The thought alone had burned Mike's inside, leaving the previous anxiety into dust. Instead, aggravation and pride came around and knock some senses into him. Awhile ago, Santana briefed him with the little story of how his woman meet _this_ man. Flirting with her while doing a performance? '_That screamed stripper! But without clothes flying everywhere, though_' scowled him inside. Oh, how he swore to God he'd get her back.

The signal light went off three times and intro music of Timberlake's infamous _sexy back_ has started. '_This is the cue', _Mike Chang smirked. He's SO owned this song ! Without any hesitation, he slided into that light-basked stage.

"**I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah)**

**Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)"**

Crowds cheered like wild fire all of sudden. The commotion distracted the pair who were currently lost themselves in a heated dance. Elliott's eyes brightened all of sudden. Yeah, he idolized Timberlake since middle school.

"Hey, that's him ! That's Timberlake!", screamed him in joy. Tina took his hand and lead him closer to the stage.

"**I think it's special, what's behind your back**

**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack"**

Pop and lockin' in JT's groove never been a problem for our dancing Asian. But the proven harder tasks would be to find _the _girl amongst these many sweaty babes. Mike couldn't pin point her location at all. Does she wear dress or casual outfit? Does it edgy or sweet? Does she got a haircut? Does she let her hair down or in a fancy hair do? Too many questions flooded his mind. Damn, he should've done more recons before going with this seemingly impossible mission.

"**Dirty babe...You see these shackles, baby**

**I'm your slave."**

In the back of his busy mind, He silently had regretted it that he'd never thank her properly for every singing lessons she had given her. Since his singing ability at this moment had proven its awesomeness. The backup computerized voice rendered his smooth yet deep voice. Mike did a few complicated turns and and the Timberlake tornado, then the club was on fire! The girls shrieked like crazy and the dudes whooped aloud.

"**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave.. It's just that no one makes me feel this way"**

Tina had this funny feeling inside her tummy. She's familiar with the voice, but she shook it off anyway. Nobody walked on earth wouldn't recognize Justin Timberlake anyway. But that man on the stage...his move looked like Timberlake alright, but she can't help but feeling like knowing those moves for years !

"C'mon babe. I need to see him closer", Elliott tugged her arm excitedly. She smiled softly at his antics. _He's such a fanboy !_

"**(Come here, girl) Go 'head, be gone with it**

**(Come to the back) Go 'head, be gone with it**

**(VIP) Go 'head, be gone with it**

**(Drinks on me) Go 'head, be gone with it"**

Patience has granted him his rewards. He swayed to the west wing of the stage and he could finally spotted her. Tina Cohen-Chang beautiful as ever, dressed like sexy vixen from his darkest fantasy. And she had her hand enveloped into _that bastard_'s hand, looking cozy and all. Mike involuntary winced at the sight.

"**(You see what you're twerking with) Go 'head, be gone with it**

**(Look at those hips) Go 'head, be gone with it**

**(You make me smile) Go 'head, be gone with it**

**(Go 'head, child) Go 'head, be gone with it"**

She gasped loudly. That man on the stage was no Timberlake. It is...

"Michael Robert Chang Junior ! Oh,Hell no !", Tina literally shrieked like a banshee. Which wasn't left unheard by the said man. He visibly smirked now since the lady had recognized him. He did all his best to maintain their eye contact all while pleasing the crowds with his groovy moves. _C'mon San,your turn ! Where the hell are you?_

"Say what babe?", asked oblivious Elliott.

SPLAAASH

"Oops, sorry Elli...", grinned the Latina while keeping her innocent facade. _Yess, right on cue!_

"Oh no, I must've had ruined your shirt! Oh my God, Elli...this is red wine !", gushed her again.

"Santana ?", asked Tina confused. _And Mike Chang...is it...some kind of...trick?_

"**(And get your sexy on) Go 'head, be gone with it**

**(Get your sexy on) Go 'head, be gone with it**

**(Get your sexy on) Go 'head, be gone with it"**

Realization slowly dawned into Lima's Asian beauty, which quickly caught by the Mean Queen. To avoid her rage, Santana turned her play into the next phase: dragging Starchild's ass out of the scene before Tina ripped her hair off first.

"C'mhere Elli, I'll help you get those wine off your shirt. You looked ragged next to her you know? Or I'll buy you another shirt. Oh my God, I feel soo baad, Elli..."

"Yeah, you're right Tana. I'll be quick, kay ."

"B-but...". _No! You can't leave me here with my ex!_

He cupped her face with both hand. Nobody knew how deadly Mike Chang's look just by witnessing the scene.

"Hey, I won't be long. Just enjoy the show,kay? You're allowed to dance with anyone, but make sure you're going home with me", he winked at her.

"Ookaay, come on lover boy...the bathroom's line usually takes forever". Unknown to neither Tina nor Elliott, Santana threw a meaningful wink to Mike. _'Execute the move, Chang!'._ The look didn't leave unnotice by the man. Smirking in confirmation, he suddenly jumped off the stage. Efficiently bringing the climax into his act.

"**I'm bringin' sexy back**

**Them other fuckers don't know how to act"**

He walked slowly toward unsure Tina. Well,stalked actually. While Mike warning-siren inside Tina's head goes off frantically. _Too close, too close !_ God, she's feeling really dizzy right now. After their recent break-up, she had done _everything_ in her might to avoid Mike Chang. Blocking his number, blocking his emails, eventually blocking every aspects of him. She even had a box filled with Mike-related-stuff locked and hidden away at her father's cellar. And now here he was, staring at her..no, preying at her like she's some kind of meat.

"**Girl, let me make up for all the things you lack**

**Because you're burning up, I got to get it fast**

**(Take it to the bridge)"**

He saw her sweating as he circled on her in sexiest way he could've mustered. Not like he needed to try too hard, though. And he couldn't be more happier. She's getting excited, even when she put up her coldest facade at the moment. Mike could see that clearly. He knew damn well that _his_ move must've stirred something inside her. It always has been. But he needed a kind of proof. Curiously, he ran his finger across her bare shoulder. Poor Tina couldn't help her involuntary shivering. His touch were always been so silky and would always burn her desire so badly. Mike's eyes flickered alive. _He knew it!_

"**Dirty babe...You see these shackles, **

**Baby, I'm your slave..."**

_She wants me. She fucking wants ME !_

"**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**

**It's just that no one makes me feel this way"**

Tina's head feeling really dizzy by now. This should be the closest proximity she'd ever been to her ex. Ever. The crowds kept on cheering, some even wolf-whistling. They all seemed like supporting Mike into making his move on her. '_Hell no,Tina! You're done with him. Now keep strong', _she prep-talked herself inside her head, something she had learned from one of 's sessions to keep her cool. But Mike didn't help at all. Contrary, he chose to run his finger through her black locks with his predatory looks on. Followed by frenzied howl from his sudden-fans, of course.

"**(And get your sexy on) Go 'head, be gone with it**

**(Get your sexy on) Go 'head, be gone with it**

**(Get your sexy on) Go 'head, be gone with it"**

_Cielo_'s regulars went wild. The man before them might not be real Timberlake, but he was awesome on the dance floor. They cheered at the said man. Few closest dude even gave Mike pats on his back for his wicked performance. But he didn't care. For all he knew now he was standing in front of his lost love with goofy grins and knowing look. All of his desire was to collect her into his arm and whispering to her of how sorry he was, how he missed her, and how much he loves her. And he'll be _damned_ If he can't get her back...or at least die trying.


End file.
